House Switching July 2018
by PlatformFanFics
Summary: A Drabble has a Minimum word count of 500 words and a maximum word count 1000 words. The prompt for this Drabble is House Switching.
1. Chapter 1

**The following 7 Drabbles were submitted by members of the group Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The prompt they were given was House Unity. The writers were told to get creative and do it in any way they wanted, just as long as they followed the prompt given.**

 **The following is a list of the stories and which chapter they are in.**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome Brief**

 **Chapter 2: Of a SlytherPuff and a GryffinPuff**

 **Chapter 3: Second Chance**

 **Chapter 4: The Diaries of Spring**

 **Chapter 5: The Secret Time Turner**

 **Chapter 6: No Vacancy**

 **Chapter 7: The Fate of Scamander**

 **Chapter 8: The Lost Bet**

 **Chapter 9: Harry Potter and the Hogwarts House Switch**

 **Chapter 10: Surprising Switches**

 **Chapter 11: Secretly Proud**

 **Chapter 12: The Darkest Witch of Our Age**

 **Chapter 13: Cunningly Right**

 **Chapter 14: Identity Trepidation**

 **Chapter 15: Secrets of the Dark**

 **Chapter 16: Closing Brief**

 **We would love to thank every single one of the writers for entering and supporting each other throughout the contest. We would also like to stress our love to anyone one who took the time out of their days to beta for the writers. would would also like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that that Harry Potter characters, locations, and any/all plot lines that are used are the property of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic Publishing. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to anyone who has read and voted for this contest and for supporting the writers. Love from, The Platform Fanfiction Coordinators**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Of a SlytherPuff and GryffinPuff**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Pairing: A/N**

 **Characters: Edward "Teddy" Lupin & OC Nissa Teller**

 **Summary: Nissa has a lot of memories and realizations when coming back to Hogwarts for her final year and ends up be part of the Hogwarts House-Unity Exchange Program**

Walking into the Great Hall on September First has always made Nissa Teller catch her breath every time. Being sorted into Slytherin as first year was somewhat difficult, especially her first night in the Dungeons. Her best friend, Teddy Lupin and his grandmother, Andromeda were always a quick walk away for whatever craziness and chaos happened at home. Too many nights, Nissa could remember being tucked into Teddy's top bunk by Andromeda, while in the neighboring town house you could hear screaming, glass shattering and the occasional death threats; too many times the muggle police had to be called to take her parents away for a few days. Sometimes even the Aurors were called thanks to Andromeda when the darker spells were used, unfortunately this was the case with many of the families that were married during the darker times of the War, due to them wanting to hold onto their love because they never knew when something terrible would happen. Nissa lived more at Teddy and Andromeda's home more than her own, she even had a toothbrush and many different outfits in Teddy's dresser than in her closet at her parents house. The Dungeons became her Home away from the Tonks-Lupin Residence. She couldn't imagine leaving them…

Keeping her eyes on Teddy at the Hufflepuff table as Professor McGonagall made the yearly announcements of Welcoming the First Years and Welcoming back the students from previous years along with new Professor introductions and new rules that "shouldn't" be broken, at this remark Teddy gave her a elusive smirk and conspiratorial wink; he obviously has a prank or three planned for this year. Finishing her last year of education, will not be a quiet year at all. It was the announcement of the fourth thru seventh years participating in a House-Unity Exchange Program that caught their attention. Names were drawn from the Sorting Hat while they were on the train to Hogwarts, how was Nissa supposed to get used to a different house when it took her so long to get used to the Dungeons.

After the First thru Third Years were taken to their Common Rooms and the Prefects were back in the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall started going over the rules and calling the names of the students who were switching to different Houses.

"Seventh-Year, Nissa Teller; Slytherin to Hufflepuff"

"Fourth-Year, Edward Lupin; Hufflepuff to Gryffindor"

Nissa looked at Teddy and he stared back at her in shock, which she was sure was present on her face. Tears started running down her face of their own accord as Teddy swept across the Great Hall, pulling her in a bone-crushing hug and whispering words of encouragement into her ear as Nissa tried to calm down her breathing from being on the verge on an anxiety attack.

"You still have the journals Uncle Harry and Grandma Meda gave us when you started Hogwarts, right?" Teddy asked her in the calmest voice Nissa knew he only used for babies like Lily Luna and when situations like this occurred for Nissa.

"Of course I still have the journal, if I didn't have it I wouldn't have been able to stay at Hogwarts until you got here" Nissa replied after some deep breathing exersices Andromeda taught her when she started showing Anxiety at the tender age of 6.

"We will get through this together, just like we always do Nis." Teddy replied after seeing all the other exchange students' robes turning to a mixture of colors from their original house and their new house.

Teddy stood up and talked with his new Gryffindor Prefect about showing Nissa the way to the Hufflepuff Kitchen Common Room and promising to be at the portrait guarding the Gryffindor Tower Common Room in half an hour.

As they made their way through the corridors of the Castle, Nissa glanced at Teddy every know and then while he was explaining some of the more common Hufflepuff procedures that should would have to endure until Graduation. Nissa couldn't help but think of the way his hair changed from Turquoise to Magenta to Lime Green to Sunshine Yellow and back again while he was getting passionate about how things were done in his house, and the way that his Amber eyes sparkled and shined because he always seemed to have a trick up his sleeve. She could remember the first time she met his Uncle Harry when she was four years old and Teddy introduced her as "my Issa". She couldn't believe that this 120-pound, five foot-six fourteen year old was her best friend, little brother, protector and encourager when she was at her lowest.

As Teddy moved the Barrel to gain entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room. He gave her another bone-crushing hug and gentle kiss on her cheek. Nissa couldn't help but think "maybe this Student Exchange Program won't be so bad after all…"

***Remember that voting for this contest is done by liking or reacting and commenting. Voting closes 11:59pm EST Saturday 25th of August

***Writers must stay Anonymous until reveals


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Second Chance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Characters: Harry Potter, luna lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley,, Charlie Weasley**

 **Pairing: Hermione Granger/ Charlie Weasley**

It was the first day back to Hogwarts, it was the start of the eighth year for Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, the two youngest Weasley's and whoever decided to come back. They were on the train to Hogwarts and they were getting ready to get a huge announcement, one that would be life changing. "You best get into your robes, we'll be at Hogwarts soon," Hermione tells them before walking out of the room. Harry and Ron get changed into their robes. "Figures she'd be the one to tell us to get into our robes just like first year," Ron laughs. "Some things won't ever change," Harry responds. Ron nods as they change into their robes.

The train stops and they all start getting out. Ron and Harry head to the carriages, before sitting with Neville and Luna. "Where's Hermione?" Luna asks. "Umm good question, we haven't seen much of her since we got on the train," Harry replies. When they get to the castle, everyone starts sitting at tables, talking about what the announcement might be. Professor McGonagall comes to the podium. "Good afternoon students. First I would like to welcome you all to another wonderful school year. Second I'd like to welcome back Charlie Weasley who is here to finish his seventh year. Third, all seventh and eighth year students you will be going through a resorting. The first years have already been sorted, so we will start with sorting the eighth years.

McGonagall brings out the sorting hat and a list. "Harry Potter," She says. Harry goes up and sits down. "Gryffindor," The hat yells. "Luna Lovegood,"McGonagall yells. Luna goes up and sits. She gets Ravenclaw. A lot of the returning students got the same house. "Charlie Weasley," She yells. Charlie goes up and sits down. He's grown his hair and beard out. "Hmm, you're still brave, fierce. But you have changed a lot, since I first sorted you. But where to put you, where to put you. You're loyal, patient, you are also intelligent, independent. It better be Ravenclaw," The hat says. Charlie goes and sits at the Ravenclaw table. "Hermione Granger," McGonagall says. Hermione goes up to the chair and sits. "The war has changed you. You're still a Gryffindor in mind, but at heart you know you can't stay there. You would be good for Ravenclaw. You're the brightest witch of your age. You would also be okay as a Slytherin. Hmm better be Ravenclaw," The hat yells. Hermione stands up and walks over to the table and sits next to Charlie who warmly smiles at her.

The rest of the sorting went by quickly. "How did they get swapped?" Ron asks with his mouth stuffed with food. "The war changed everyone Ron," Ginny says. He just shrugs and goes back to eating. Over at the Ravenclaw table Hermione and Charlie are talking in hushed voices. "Why did you come back?" She asks. "Figured it would be the smartest thing to do instead of taking the test since I'm not going to be working with dragons anymore," He tells her. "But you love dragons, so why the change? Remember you wouldn't give them up before why now?" She asks."Priorities change love," He replies taking a drink of his pumpkin juice. "Now I'm a priority?" She asks. "I'm not doing this here, Hermione. You've always been a priority to me. I may not have the best way of showing it," He tells her. She just goes back to eating the mashed potatoes that were on her plate.

****

Today's classes were over, so Hermione and Ginny were sitting underneath the tree by the black lake, doing homework and talking. "Did you know he was coming back?" Hermione asks the red headed girl. "I know he was talking about it, but didn't know he decided too. He was really messed up after you left Romania the last time,"Ginny tells her friend. "Well maybe he shouldn't of told me, he'd never give up his life for some girl," Hermione bites back. Neither girl heard footsteps as Charlie had walked behind them and was now standing behind them. "I never meant any of those things, Mia. I was mad, you were mad, we both said some bad things. But don't ever think I never cared, or didn't love you. Because I will always care and love you," Charlie says. Both girls jumped up at the hearing of his booming deep voice. Hermione gives Charlie a once over. "Purple looks good on you," She says softly.

"I'm gonna go find Harry, and let you guys talk," Ginny says standing up. Charlie sits in her spot. "You've always been one of my priorities, I was scared. Scared of losing you, scared of messing up. I've never felt this way before," Charlie tells her. "Just give me a second chance," He pleads.

***Remember that voting for this contest is done by liking or reacting and commenting. Voting closes 11:59pm EST Saturday 25th of August

***Writers must stay Anonymous until reveals


	4. Chapter 4

**Story title: The Diaries of Spring**  
 **Rating : T**  
 **Genre: Romanca/Drama/Diary**  
 **Pairing: "Undisclosed" Main Character/Harry Potter**  
 **Characters: Again, the main character and Harry.**

 **Summary: Falling in love with Harry Potter is not so unusual. He is the hero of Hogwarts, after all. Every time something has ever gone down, he has been there, right in the action. His hair... it's perfect. His eyes, gorgeously green. And every time he walks down the hall, heads turn to stare. But will the good, great Harry Potter, ever, ever notice you? And who can you confide in... besides your Diary?**

April 30th, 1996

Dear Diary,

I saw Harry again today as I walked across the courtyard. He was wearing the summer uniform, even though the weather was still cool, and it showed off his fine arms nicely. I may have stopped to stare for a bit. Though I will not admit it to anyone but you.

But alas, he was not alone. Surrounded by his entourage, as usual. So I walked past him, trying not to draw their attention. His Gryffindor robes stand out so marvelously in the crisp spring. And when I look down at my own robes, in their mediocre yellows… the source of eternal disappointment to my family, I know that Harry Potter will never, ever want me.

May 8th, 1996

Dear Diary,

Today is a fine day! I finally scored some alone time with him.

Harry was mouthing off in Potions, as usual, and Snape assigned him several hours of detention. I then tried my best to get on Snape's bad side all day, even going so far as exploding my cauldron. Finally, he had to admit that I had failed in the lesson so completely, that I had left him no choice but to punish me. The look of disappointment he gave me was painful, and wrecked me with guilt. But in the end, he sent me to his office to organize ingredients. When I got there, in the late hours of the evening, Harry was scraping flobberworm remnants off the floor. He had cast his robes aside, as the work was rather taxing, and I could see the definition of his muscles through his shirt. It made me feel… well, Diary, I won't bore you with the details. Some things I must keep to myself.

"Hey," I had said upon my arrival, and he grunted in return as he looked up from the physical labor with which Snape had beset him.

"This sucks, eh?" I had said, trying to engage him.

"Sure does," he agreed. And then he asked me (me!) what I had done to get stuck there.

I admitted, with no small amount of shame, for I really was ashamed of what I had done, that I had caused my cauldron to explode violently, dousing half the class in Confusing Concoction, and that the rest of the lesson had been wasted as a result.

"Impressive," he had laughed. And then he told me he would not have expected it of me, for everyone knew I was great at Potions, and that Snape was rather fond of me and my talent.

I asked him what he had done, even though I already knew, and we had a nice time laughing about it.

But then Snape had walked in, and Harry had returned to scouring the floor, and I began to organize jars under Snape's watchful eye.

But Diary, when Harry left for the night, he grinned at me brightly before disappearing up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, and his arm had brushed mine on his way past. I am sure it was an accident, so I will not take it for anything more, but as you know, my mindscape is a fairytale.

May 11th, 1996

Dear Diary,

I saw Harry with Cho Chang today, and my heart stopped. For a second, I was sure that I was dead. How could my heart still be beating, if the love of my life plans to cavort with that… that silly girl! She could never understand him. Not like I do. She could never fill his heart. Not like I could.

Ah Diary, I am not feeling very Puff-like today as I think these dark thoughts. Perhaps the Hat made a mistake with me after all. Perhaps the house I have come to accept as my own, despite my initial reservations, is not my house at all. And I am adrift. Houseless.

But alas, I cannot think of this now. I came to you to talk about Harry. And I saw Harry and Cho, walking together in the courtyard. And Diary, she grabbed his hand. It was only for a moment, but I am torn now. I know that she is crushing on him, for I heard her tell her friend, Marietta, that he was the finest man she'd ever seen. And I have heard Harry say that Cho is, to use his words, "super cool."

But does he like her, Diary? It was just the other night that he smiled at me, after all, and told me that I was "absolutely a riot." His words again.

Is all hope lost?

May 18th, 1996

Dear Diary,

I am floating.

I am absolutely floating on a cloud!

I cannot even describe to you the joy I feel, but suffice to say that I was wrong. I was absolutely, positively, and completely wrong! About everything!

I had been walking back from Quidditch practice last night, and when I turned into the corridor that led to our common room, it had been empty… except for one lone shape. Harry. He had been leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

How do I know, you ask? Well because when he saw me, he said, "There you are. I've been waiting for you."

I walked up to him, slowly, tentatively, and he turned to me, and breathed in my ear, "Where have you been hiding all week? I've missed you."

And then he had leaned down, and before I knew it, his soft lips were on mine. Just like that, he had kissed me!

He had looked at me then, as if asking for approval after the fact, as if afraid he had made a mistake. I could see it in his eyes. And I kissed him back. Not even caring if anyone saw us.

And when we broke apart, there was only one thing I could think of to say. And it was bloody stupid.

"W-well," I had stammered, "my father definitely won't be hearing about this, Potter."

***Remember that voting for this contest is done by liking or reacting and commenting. Voting closes 11:59pm EST Saturday 25th of August

***Writers must stay Anonymous until reveals


	5. Chapter 5

**The Secret Time Turner**

 **Rating: K**  
 **Genre: Fantasy**  
 **Characters: Severus Snape, Alternate OC, Albus Dumbledore, Sorting Hat**  
 **Summary: After being left for death, Severus puts in place his Plan B. Which includes a secret time turner, a de-aging potion, wardrobe full student robes, and certificate containing a new name**

The final strike from the demon snake was probably the worst. He could feel Nagini's venom start to spread in his veins. His plans were almost ruined when the brats came to his aid. While he was grateful to pass on to Potter the information regarding the final Horacrux, but when the damnable chit tried to stay to help him, he thought all his hard work was for nothing. But luckily the red head pulled her away.

Severus took a moment to take in the disappointment that his so called death would be brought on here in this dirty shack and not on the battlefield, lamenting that it was just another disappointment in life full of them. But he had a plan, a plan to start anew. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the vial of anti-venom and the vial of strengthening potion. Took them as steadily as he could. And waited for a few minutes to build up his strength and made his way to his Every Eventuality Hut. He had stocked it with all manner of medical aids, a change of clothes and a cot. Short of the Killing Curse, he was prepared to heal himself, so that he could finish the rest of his plan.

He slowly made his way into the forest and found the hut. He took down his wards, entered it and set them up again. He grabbed his essence of Dittany and applied it to his wounds. Then took several vials of blood replenishers. He removed his clothes, cleaned up all the blood from his person and changed. The whole ordeal, taking away the last of his stamina. He gathered himself on to the cot and prepared to sleep.

He awoke 2 days later. Felt better then he had prior to falling asleep but still knackered. He took another vial of anti-venom. He figured he would take all he had of it to be sure it cleanse the venom from his system. He downed another strengthening potion and pulled out the next step to his plan. The very last time turner, yes they were ordered to destroy all of them, but Severus couldn't. He wanted an escape plan. This little hourglass set up the entire scheme. He spent a few moments deciding just how many spins he was going to make. He checked the arithmancy equation just to be sure, then picked up another vial. "Well here goes nothing." And downed it, the effects were faster then he had expected. Then he grabbed his satchel, transfigured his clothes to fit better, since he was not as large as he once was. And started to spin.

Secret secret secret

Severus now stood in empty part of the forest, his hut not yet in existence, which was promising. If everything went well he would be at Hogwarts in July 1991. He stumbled over his feet as he adjusted to his smaller stature. He made his way on the castle grounds, easily, as the school would recognize him as Severus Snape the adult wizard. He made his way into the inner sanctum of the school, to Albus's office. He only had to guess a few stupid sweets before he was granted access. He walked up the stairs and without knocking threw open the door.

Severus took great pleasure at pure bewilderment on the elder wizard's face. "What in the? Severus? How can this be?"

"I do hope you have a clear schedule old man, I have quite the tale." Severus regaled the tale of things to come. Albus's curse, the hunt and destruction of the horcruxes and all he knew up until his supposed death. "That still doesn't answer how you are sitting here, looking like a first year."

Severus reached into his satchel and pulled out a rolled piece of parchment and slide over to him. "I de-aged myself and used an illegal time turner." Severus pointed at the paper. "That is my new alias, I intend to start anew. Be resorted and live a life free of awful choices. I came back once before under polyjuice and set up a vault under that name. Providing for myself until I am of age."

"This is madness, you can't be here. If you are even seen by your adult self it would cause a disruption in the time continuum."

"I plan on altering my appearance some, but I'm sure you can aid me in my quest, since I am not returning to my time." With that he took the hourglass off from around his neck and smashed it under his boot. "Albus, I quite literally gave my life for you. Now I wish to do something for myself. I will not stand in the way of Severus doing his job. I only intend to live my life as I see fit, under that name."

Albus took a moment to consider everything that the young man had said to him. He reached across his desk, and awaited the now young man to take it. "Welcome to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Libre Sors Prince." The headmaster got up and woke up the Sorting Hat from it place on the shelf. "I am in need of your assistance."

The hat yawned as it was placed on Libre's head. "Now wait here, this man is not a child and has already been placed."

"Yes we are aware. But he is going to attend Hogwarts again. And as such, requires a new house. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't of the most utmost importance."

The hat considered the words of the headmaster. It made all of its thinking noises. "Oh it appears you were considered for two houses. But chose Slytherin for your mother. If you do not wish to return to that noble house. Then I believe I know where to place..."

"Libre." The former Severus said.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat proclaimed proudly.

***Remember that voting for this contest is done by liking or reacting and commenting. Voting closes 11:59pm EST Saturday 25th of August

***Writers must stay Anonymous until reveals


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: No Vacancy**

 **Rating: K**  
 **Genre: Friendship**  
 **Pairing: hint of Dramione**  
 **Characters: Hermione, Draco, Professor McGonagall**  
 **Summary: Hermione has returned to finish her schooling and Professor McGonagall gives her an unfortunate message at the start term. This year is definitely going to be interesting.**

"I'm sorry ,Professor. What do you mean there isn't room in Gryffindor?" Hermione was sitting in the headmistresses office on the first day of term. Professor McGonagall had met her at the bottom stairs telling her it was urgent she speak with her before the start of term feast.

"Well, you see Ms. Granger, each year we typically only have a certain number of students per year, per house. You should have left us last year but of course…..well. When I got your owl over break I could hardly say I was surprised. If any one of the, how shall I put this, "forgotten seventh year graduates" were to return to finish their schooling, it would be you. Learning for learning's sake I suppose. I was worried I would have to inform you that every spot was taken this year. However, due to last years events, there is one house in which many of the older students chose not to return for this term." McGonagall looked at Hermione with concern. "Surely you don't mean…" Hermione stood back from her chair and stared at the headmistress in disbelief. She knew where this going "Yes, Miss Granger, you will spend this term in under the watchful eye of Professor Slughorn in Slytherin." Hermione sunk back into her chair. There had to be another solution. " Are you certain Professor? What about Ravenclaw? As you said yourself, learning for learning's sake. Thats me." Professor McGonagall shook her head. "No Miss Granger. I'm sorry, but this is a rather unusual circumstance. You'll have to take the spot in Slytherin or accept the Minister's award of graduation for all war heroes. I did not think you one to be intolerable of any house." The minister had given those in the war the option to start work without finishing school and goodness knows Harry and Ron jumped at the chance. But Hermione needed to finish. "It's not that ,professor. But despite my aptitude and skill, I am still a muggleborn. Slytherin house prides itself on it's pureblood members. Won't this cause trouble."

"Oh you've got nothing to worry about Granger." The voice came from behind her but she didn't have to turn to know who it belonged to. Draco Malfoy walked up next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "As long as I'm here you'll be just fine." Hermione pushed Draco's arm off of her and glared at him. "What do you mean 'as long as you're here'?" Draco chuckled as he pulled an apple out of pocket. "Did you really think you were the only one to come back to school? I will admit, I'm sure no one else was ready to be out of this place more than me but after all that's happened I decided this is the best place for me. Besides I've taken up an interest in alchemy and what better way to learn more than to go back to school. Am I right, Granger?" Hermione was truly at a lost for words. Not only did she have to spend the entire year in Slytherin but Draco was here. How was she supposed to believe that everything would be Okay with him around. "You two better be heading down to dinner now. Oh Miss Granger one more thing." McGonagall tapped Hermione's shoulder with her wand. The crest on her robes now bore a snake and her tie was now emerald. You can do this Hermione. She just had to keep telling herself that.

The pair walked to the Great Hall with only the sound of Draco crunching on his apple between them. The doors opened as they approached revealing the hall filled with students. Hermione dared to turn her head toward the Gryffindor table where she spotted Ginny. The redhead waved at her best friend signaling for her to come and join her. Hermione shook her head and turned to walk to the opposite side of the hall but not before noticing her friends confusion. Draco was already seated at the table but nobody was even acknowledging his existence. Perhaps the rumors she had heard about the Malfoy downfall were true. The once king of the school was now an outcast in his own house. As she walked toward him to find a seat she could already hear the murmurs. "May I?" Hermione asked indicating the seat next to Draco. "Would be my pleasure Granger." As she sat, Professor McGonagall began her start of term speech. She welcomed everyone and dinner began. "I think you're at the wrong table, mudblood." The nasty hiss came from down the table. A dark-haired boy was moving toward them. Draco stood up as he reached them. "If I were you I'd take that back." The boy scoffed and laughed back at his friends. "Or what? You're going to tell your father about this? Everyone knows the Malfoys are through." Draco gripped the knife on the table but Hermione placed her hand over his. "Why don't we go? I've had enough here." Hermione took his hand and lead him out of the hall. They walked down to the dungeons. With everyone still at dinner the common room was empty. Hermione took it all in. This room was opposite from Gryffindor Tower in every way possible. "So what's going on with your parents? And why did you defend me back there? Wasn't too long ago that you were the one calling me that awful name." Draco found a seat on the couch. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that by the way. Stupid family values I guess. Want to know the real reason I'm back at school. I had nowhere else to go. I told my father I was through with the way he wanted me to live. My mother told me I could stay but I didn't want to be in that house anymore." Hermione sat down next to him. "I'm really sorry Draco. My parents still don't even remember me. I'm going to find them after graduation. You want to know why I was so uncomfortable being put in Slytherin? This is where the Sorting Hat wanted me to begin with. Everyone always assumes that if I wasn't in Gryffindor I would have been in Ravenclaw. And I just let them believe what they wanted. So, got anymore secrets to share? I think the rest of the house will be at dinner for a while." The two settled into a long conversation. Maybe being here wouldn't be such a bad thing.

***Remember that voting for this contest is done by liking or reacting and commenting. Voting closes 11:59pm EST Saturday 25th of August

***Writers must stay Anonymous until reveals


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Fate of Scamander**  
 **Rating: K+**  
 **Genre: Friendship**  
 **Characters: Newt, OC, Dippet, Niffler**  
 **Summary: It's no secret that Newt Scamander and Marcie Lowrey are friends. They've been practically inseparable since the sorting hat played them both in ravenclaw. It's not until an experience with a creature goes awry that their friendship is tested. Will they push through each other's mistakes and remain friends? Or will everything that's happened be too much and split them apart forever?**

It was dark by the time the students returned to the castle. With the detention over and completed, the two were eager to return to their beds to sleep.

"Why did you have to get us caught?" The boy asks.

"Well if you had been more careful, Newt, we might've gotten away with it!" The girl turns away from her friend, hoping to keep her mind set on being upset with him.

"Marcie, you can't blame me. It's both of our faults. If we had both been more careful with the niffler, then Dippet would never have known." Newt reaches out and forces his best friend of five years to look at him. "Anyway, there's always next time."

"Next time? Sorry, Newt, but I'm worn out by all these creatures! I can't keep up with them!" She pushes his hand off of her wrist. "Newt, you're by best mate, and I love you, but I can't." She turns back around and runs to the castle.

Newt turns to glance back at the forest then runs to catch up with the best friend he's ever had.

***

It was two weeks before the friends made up. As they walked down the stairs in the morning from their respective dormitories into the Ravenclaw common room, the two looked at each other before rushing to meet in the middle.

"I didn't mean what I said." Marcie says, hugging the scraggly boy. "I love the creatures too and I don't ever want to stop finding them with you."

Newt gripped his best friend tight. "I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have put you in the position where you would get into trouble."

Stepping away from each other after their longest hug yet, the two take in the appearances of each other.

"Newt? Have you even showered?"

Newt hesitates. "Yes."

"I don't believe you." Marcie pulls him down to her height and sniffs his hair. "As I suspected. You don't smell at all like you've recently showered. Newt, why haven't you been taking care of yourself?"

"I could ask you the same question! You look like you haven't washed your clothes!" He reaches down and smooths out a wrinkle on her robe. "Now what would Professor Dumbledore say if we walked into class like we are now?"

"He'd probably wait until after class, then give us a stern talking to about personal hygiene." She pauses for a moment. "Then, he'd probably offer us some kind of candy, probably those licorice drops he's so fond of."

"I think you mean lemon drops." Newt laughs. "The other ones are licorice snaps."

"I think instead of discussing whatever got you two up so early, you both should change into something clean and take a shower." They are interrupted by Marcie's older sister, a Ravenclaw prefect.

"There's not enough time before breakfast to do that, Mikey!" Marcie turns to look behind as her sister descends the stairs.

"Well, maybe you two should've thought about that before everyone else woke up. This whole conversation you were having could've waited until after you'd gotten ready for the day." Mikayla looks down at her sister. "Now go take care of yourselves before you smear the name of Ravenclaw. No doubt some house points would be deducted by the state of you."

***

It was later that spring when things began to go wrong, and Marcie knew it.

The flowers, in full bloom and the grass giving off the wonderful smell that it does before rain; the morning air, while still fresh, has begun giving off a foreboding taste. When Marcie sees her best friend outside near the forest, she knows something bad is going to happen. Rushing down the stairs and through the common room, Marcie makes her way to Newt.

The moment she reaches her friend, Marcie knows something bad has already happened.

Newt turns to look back at her. "I didn't mean to, I swear."

Marcie looks past Newt to look into the forest. "Newt, what happened?"

He gives her a sad look. "There was an accident. One of the newer creatures got loose and has caused a situation in the forest. The centaurs are upset and it's no longer safe for students. I'm so sorry, Marcie. I had made a promise and I broke it. Now it looks like I'm going to get something much worse than detention."

"Newt, whatever happened, we agreed we were in this together." Marcie reaches out to hug her friend. "Whatever happens to you will happen to me too."

***Remember that voting for this contest is done by liking or reacting and commenting. Voting closes 11:59pm EST Saturday 25th of August

***Writers must stay Anonymous until reveals


	8. Chapter 8

**Story title - The lost Bet**  
 **Rating - T**  
 **Genre - humor, family**  
 **Pairings - Draco and Hermione, Harry and Luna**  
 **Character - Draco, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Theo, Susan, Ra (OC) and Daphne**  
 **Summary - What happens when Ginny and Ron make a bet with Harry and Draco? What will happen to Harry and Draco and more importantly who will be dragged along for the ride too?**

"This is so unfair," Draco grumbled under his breath at Harry, who nodded in agreement.  
"They so cheated," Harry glared at the two snickering read heads.  
"You have known me since I was born boys, I do whatever I can to ensure I win so suck it up," Ginny smirked.  
This caused all three boys to groan. They had all been raised together along with Neville and the Lovegoods after the death of Harry's parents and Voldemort and the torture of Neville's parents. There had been some tension between Narcissa and Augusta but Sirius, who knew his cousin and her husband had been threated to take the mark and were actually not half bad, smooth things over.  
Hermione sighed use to the antics of this group. "Suck it up boys, thanks to you myself, Ra, Susan, Luna, and Theo all have to take part in the bet too."  
Draco shrugged and flashed her a smile. "It's because I'm an amazing boyfriend that you are in the bet and because you're intrigued by how this will go."  
"No it's because you and Harry are children and I still don't know how you got Head boy."  
Blaise stopped any further comment by putting his hand over Draco's mouth.  
"Take it like a man Malfoy," he told his friend calmly before removing his hand.  
Luna and her brother Ra joined the group then, holding the four bags they had been sent to fetch.  
"Draco and Luna this your bag," Ginny said, throwing the bag at Draco's head. "Hermione and Harry you have this one, Theo and Susan have this one and finally Ra and Daphne have this one."  
Draco and Harry shared a look before opening the bags and groaning.  
"You lost, the Cannons bet the Falcons fair and square suck it up," Ginny advised her boyfriend when he looked like he was going to complain.  
"Still unfair seeing as you knew the twins, Wood and Alicia were playing their first game that night," Harry muttered under his breath.  
"Suck it up, for the next week you and Hermione are in Slytherin, Draco and Luna are in Gryffindor, Ra and Neville are in Hufflepuff and Susan and Theo are Ravenclaw."  
Hermione looked at everyone. "This will be interesting.  
"Hey Potter want me to hold your hand on your way to the Common room so you don't get lost?" Draco smirked.  
"It was ONE time and we weren't at Hogwarts when I got lost jerk," Harry responded, glaring at his friend.  
"Shh children," Luna spoke up.  
"Time to swap houses ladies and Gentleman."

Harry groaned as he and Hermione stopped outside of the Slytherin Common Room, Crabbe and Goyle besides them.  
"Draco will never let me live this down," Harry complained.  
"And you won't let him," Crabbe responded, bored.  
"Just say the pass word Potter," Goyle drawled, looking bored.  
"Slytherin rules," Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing her boyfriend has arranged for the password to be changed for this week.  
They walked in only for Harry to stop and stare around him in shock.  
It was well know that Harry and Draco hated, more than anything, themes parties and they had just walked into a Taco themed party, causing Harry to curse Draco under his breath, to the amusement of everyone else.  
"What's wrong?" Crabbe asked, trying to hide his smile from his friend.  
"I arranged for the Gryffindors to have a taco themed party for Draco," Harry groaned.  
Hermione just laughed. "You two are more alike than you think."

In the Gryffindor Common Room Draco was cursing his luck.  
"Suck it up Princess," Ron said handing him a taco. "By this point in your life you should just admit to you and Harry practically being on the same wave link with most things."  
Luna looked around the Common room dreamily. "You know this is just how imagine the tower to be," she said dreamily, walking away from the boys to go talk to one of the portraits.  
Ron shook his head and smiled at his friend. "Try the portrait on the far side of the room, loves to talk," he called out.

.  
"How did everyone enjoy their time?" Ginny asked when the group sat down after the end of the bet.  
All at once everyone started talking, Ra and Daphne about how welcoming and friendly the Hufflepuffs were, Susan and Theo about the spectacle views from the Ravenclaw tower, Luna about her interesting conversations with the portraits and Hermione about the different conversations she had with Slytherins about classes. Harry and Draco stayed silent however, refusing to look at any of the others.  
"How about you boys?" Ginny asked them once the others had finished talking and comparing notes about the other houses.  
"He stole my idea," they both stated at the same time.  
"How can I steal your idea, you see unlike you I was made head boy meaning I'm better than you Potter, so really you stole from me," Draco smirked.  
"Yes but you, unlike me, are a git," Harry replied.  
They went on insulting each other as everyone else shook their heads.  
"Will it ever be boring?" Susan ask Hermione and Ginny, looking around at their friends.  
"No way," Ginny said shaking her head.  
"I honestly couldn't imagine this being any different," Hermione smiled.

***Remember that voting for this contest is done by liking or reacting and commenting. Voting closes 11:59pm EST Saturday 25th of August

***Writers must stay Anonymous until reveals


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Harry Potter and the Hogwarts House Switch**  
 **Genre: Fantasy**  
 **Rated T**  
 **Characters: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Shape, Professor McGonagall**  
 **Summary: It's year three at Hogwarts for Harry and his friends. There is a very surprising new rule that is going shake up the houses, quiet literally. Who will it affect and who will it not?**

News year at Hogwarts. New classes, housemates, chances, and friends. The new students have just been sorted and join their new housemates. "This year there are a few new changes." Starts Dumbeldore. Everyone starts to conversate between them trying to figure out what it could possibly be. Dumbledore raises is wand to his throat which causes him to become louder. "SILENCE!" The whole great hall jumps and comes to complete silence almost immediately. " a new rule has been put into place starting this year" he added, "Professor McGonagall will explain." She quickly explains that the new rule is every two years the students will revisit the sorting hat. They will be resorted accordingly. "If you are resorted, you are to pack your things and move to your new house immediately" McGonagall said. That meant you get sorted your first year and every two years after that that you are at Hogwarts. All the third year students lined up to be resorted. Everyone was nervous, but excited all the same. One by one the students were sorted once again. It got to Harry and he was confident that he was staying in Gryffindor house. They sorting hat paused almost puzzled. And yelled the one word that nobody had expected to hear for Harry. Parseltongue! The entire room had gasped. The hat continued and yelled SLYTHERIN! Nobody could believe what was said. Harry himself could hardly believe it, he tried to get her to do it again, that maybe it was it was a mistake. She said no, that the hat is never wrong, it is never mistaken. This meant he was now a Slytherin. He got up with his head down low and went to the Gryffindor common room to pack up his things. The line continues down, so far Harry is the only one to have been switched Draco Malfoy is up next "Potter is so unlucky now, he has to deal with me daily now" he says under his breath. Draco sits on the stool, the hat is placed on his head as quick as it is placed the hat shouts GRYFFINDOR! Draco seems disgusted. "How is this even possible? It has to be wrong. It has to be mistaken." Draco said. This one nobody could explain, nobody that is except Snape. "Turns out you do care about others Mr. Malfoy. You are now a member of Gryffindor" Snape said without as much as a flinch. Draco left to pack his this and switch over to his new house. He had ran into Harry on his way to the Slytherin common room. Draco tried not to seem sad about the situation. "What are you doing Malfoy?" asked Harry. "Like it's any of your business Potter, but it looks like you and I have switched places now. So if you would step aside I'd like to get my things and get out of here." Draco seemed to be taking it well, but on the inside he wanted to cry. He now had to live with and learn to get along with the people he picked on for so long. Draco just continued on his way to finish grabbing his things and switch to his new house. Harry went in after Draco had left and settled into his new house, Slytherin. Neither one felt liked they belonged, but they decided to make the best of it. As the day went on and Harry and Draco had now switched their robes into their new colors, they went to their classes, only to find out that their seats had been switched. Together Harry and Draco muttered "This is just not my day." They went through their day of classes with nothing feeling right. When it was meal time they kept forgetting that they had to sir with their houses and not their friends. Next day was the day they had both been preparing for, Quidditch day. However, there was a slight flaw in the plan. They now had to play on their new house teams with their new teammates, or so they thought. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, since you have not had the chance to practice with your new teams, you will sit out this match. Henceforth it is canceled and will be rescheduled." Dumbledore had started "instead we will have the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff match." There was a sigh of relief from both Draco and Harry. Over the next two weeks they worked really hard during practice to try and be as good with their new teammates as they were with their old. Finally the day came, it was match day. Both teams played really hard and a first ever event happened, Draco and Harry had grabbed the golden snitch at the exact same time. Slytherin had won by only ten points. The game ender had boosted both boys' confidences. Over the remainder of the year, they didn't let the fact that they were in two separate houses from their friends ruin anything. They learned to get along with their new housemates, new friends and each other. All thanks to a few new Hogwarts firsts and a fluke accident in a Quidditch match.

***Remember that voting for this contest is done by liking or reacting and commenting. Voting closes 11:59pm EST Saturday 25th of August

***Writers must stay Anonymous until reveals


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Surprising Switches**  
 **Rating: T**  
 **Chatacters: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger**  
 **Summary: His whole family was in Gryffindor. But where to put him?**

The month of unity Mcgonagall called it, the month of insight. You know what Ron called it, the month of bloody headaches. First he had to pack all his belongings up to take with him as he moved around the houses this month. Then he had to let someone else sleep in his bed, so what if the house elves washed and changed the sheets. In his mind the bed would not be the same when he returned, it would be tainted with essence of Slytherin.

Not to mention sleeping down in the dungeons for an entire week when it was their turn to be a Slytherin. All because Mcgonagall had decided that the students should step into each others shoes as a way to get over the animosity. Why couldn't he just spend the month napping and eating in the room of requirement instead.

It wasn't until he was on his way down to the Great Hall for new house assignments for the first week that he had a panicked realisation. He tugged urgently at Hermiones sleeve, who of course was excited to learn more about the other houses.

"Hermione…. What if I can't answer the riddle to get into the Ravenclaw Tower? Or I get kicked out of treatment dungeons by the Bloody Baron? Or I can't find the Hufflepuff entrance? What am I going to do 'Mione?" Ron frantically questioned a giggling Hermione who calm gave him a half-hug.

"First of Ron you really need to relax, remember what happened last time you didn't relax when I told you?" Hermione asked, almost regretting it a freer seeing his panic-stricken eyes, almost.

"Seriously Ron you will be OK, someone will help you answer the riddle for Ravenclaw. Just like someone will help you get to the Hufflepuff common room. And you are daft if you think Mcgonagall would allow the Bloody Baron to kick you out of Slytherin during this house exchange. Now let's hurry up or we'll miss something." Grabbing a slightly calmer albeit still reluctant Ron by the arm Hermione drags to the Great Hall.

***

It was eerily quite when Mcgonagall had stood up at the podium. Everyone wanting to know where they were going first.

"Now you have all been made aware of what's going on, we want you to have a better understanding of your fellow students and we decided this was the best way to do so. You will draw a slip of parchment with a house printed on it from this hat then you will go sit at the table designated to the house you drew out. Once everyone has been sorted the head of house will escorts you to the common room and get you settled in. Now if you please, line up."

With those words the students started making their way to the front of the Great Hall and one by one they drew a slip of paper from the tatty top hat Mcgonagall had decided to use. Reminiscent of the muggle magicians Hermione was so fond of.

Finally Ron had reached the front of the line and tentatively reached a hand into the hat as if it held a venomous spider waiting to bite him. His fingers closed around a piece of parchment and he pulled it from the hat.

Slowly he turned it over to reveal a single word listed on it. Hufflepuff. A small sigh of relief could be heard by those around him. He happily made his way to the Hufflepuff table where thankfully Hermione had also been placed.

After everyone was sorted Professor Sprout called the new Puffs to attention and got them to follow her. Rons attention peaked when he realised they were headed in the direction of the kitchens.

Maybe he could make snack trips to make the week better. Surely someone would tell him how to get into the kitchens. Maybe this month wouldn't be so bad he thought.

He knew everything would be OK when Professor Sprout opened the common room door behind a set of barrels and he was instantly greeted by the scent of freshly baked cookies.

***Remember that voting for this contest is done by liking or reacting and commenting. Voting closes 11:59pm EST Saturday 25th of August

***Writers must stay Anonymous until reveals


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Secretly Proud**  
 **Rating: K**  
 **Characters: Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall**  
 **Summary: House swap for a week. It's a punishment. Right?**

"Mr Weasley, I don't care if you couldn't find anything else to wear this morning, that attire is simply unacceptable!" George winced as his defence was blown back in his face by the irate professor standing in front of them.

Fred and George Weasley sat on a pew in Professor McGonagall's office, squirming uncomfortably under her thorough and piercing eyes. Perhaps, thought George, we might have gone too far this time.

Running down the corridors and breaking into the Slytherin Common Room wearing nothing but their underwear and Slytherin girl's skirts, then stealing the bed sheets from Draco and Theo had seemed like a good idea at the time. Draco and Theo had instigated this, if you asked the twins.

The Slytherin pair had dressed in Gryffindor Quidditch robes and broken into the team change rooms to steal Fred and George's beaters' gear. Although where either pair of them had acquired their rival's house attire was unfathomable.

"As punishment for your actions, Professor Snape and I have decided one of you will transfer to a different house for a week. Your Quidditch privileges will be revoked, you will not be permitted to attend Hogsmeade this term, and for that whole week you are not permitted to communicate with each other. Clearly, lessons must be learned."

Fred and George looked at each other in shock. A whole week without speaking? This was torture from hell. And McGonagall was Cerberus.

A knock came at the door. "Enter."

Professor Snape walked into the room, holding repentant-looking Draco and Theo by their ears. His eyes appraised the Weasley twins' unconventional apparel (to say the least) and a smug smirk crossed his face.

"I suggest, Professor, you take Mr Malfoy for the week, and I shall make sure Mr Weasley is…welcomed appropriately," Professor Snape gestured in George's direction. And with that, Snape grabbed George by the arm and dragged both him and Theo out of McGonagall's office before she could say another word.

This was going to be a week of disaster.

Of epic proportions.

***

Fred trudged down the corridor, Theodore Nott in tow, looking suitably chastened. His disgruntled demeanour was clearly obvious, as students began to part like the Red Sea to avoid him. Theo appeared to be just as happy about the situation; the look on his face when Professor McGonagall gave him a Gryffindor uniform to wear could have curdled dairy. Anyone would have thought he'd been asked to wear a hessian sack.

"I can't wear this…this…this abomination! It's an insult to my family. And it's…red," he exclaimed in horror as he held the winter scarf away from himself with two fingers.

"Actually," Fred had chimed in, "I think you'll find it's maroon. And don't worry, it's not that insulting. It's a vast improvement, actually. Makes you look like less of a baboon's backside."

Now, the pair of them were carrying armfuls of Theo's belongings to the Gryffindor dormitory; Fred was making sure the hallways were littered with Theo's socks, broomstick cleaning kits and sweet wrappers.

At least that was making him feel better.

Although it would have been better if George was there to laugh about it with him.

***

"Well, I needed this like a hole in the head," George muttered under his breath as he donned the Slytherin scarf and emptied his belongings unceremoniously onto the bed opposite Draco's. Draco heard and offered him a scowl.

"Me. A Malfoy. Saddled with a Weasley. My father will hear about this! Honestly, the punishments at this school are getting more inhumane by the day."

George stared at him with a straight face. "What's inhumane, Malfoy, is that your parents allowed you to come to school with that haircut."

And before Draco could respond, George marched off.

***

"George!" A hushed voice drifted frantically from the broom closet opposite the Slytherin Common Room. George started, and followed the sound. "OI. Georgie-boy. Time for some fun," the whisper continued. George reached out and yanked the broom closet open; only to find it empty. After about ten seconds of silence, George turned to leave, only jump in sudden fright as Fred grabbed his arm from underneath Harry's invisibility cloak and yelled a loud "Boo!" into his ear.

"Idiot," whispered George. Do you want to wake the whole snake nest?! I swear Malfoy sleeps with one eye open. It's damn creepy."

"George. That's exactly what I want to do," grinned Fred. "Harry's lent me the cloak; Peeves wants in on it too. It's time to give 'em hell."

George grinned. "That's brilliant."

Fred nodded. "I know."

***

Less than two hours later, Fred and George were back in Professor McGonagall's office, and Nott and Malfoy were receiving a dressing down from Professor Snape. Emerging subdued but unscathed, the Weasley's, with George back in possession of his Gryffindor uniform, headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Peeves had mysteriously been admitted into the Dungeons and had proceeded to wreak havoc, pushing students out of bed and ripping their sheets off them whilst yelling "SNAKES! SNAKES IN THE DUNGEON!" at the top of his lungs and cackling with laughter. Fred, safe under the invisibility cloak, helped by hurling water bombs at tired, confused and barely awake Slytherins. It had been a brilliant night.

"Two weeks of detention and no Quidditch for a month. That could have been a lot worse," grinned George.

"One day. One day they'll expel us," sighed Fred in mock sadness.

"Whad'ya reckon we have to do to get that?"

And they raced down the hallway laughing.

***

Professor McGonagall shook her head in resignation. Those Weasley twins. They reminded her of another group of boys she had had to deal with. Incorrigible.

She began to laugh. Only two more years of Weasley twins.

And if you'd asked her right then how she felt, there would have been no doubt about her answer.

Secretly proud.

***Remember that voting for this contest is done by liking or reacting and commenting. Voting closes 11:59pm EST Saturday 25th of August

***Writers must stay Anonymous until reveals


	12. Chapter 12

**Story Title: The Darkest Witch of Our Age**  
 **Rating: T**  
 **Genre: Romance/Mystery**  
 **Pairing: Draco and Hermione**  
 **Characters: Hermione, Draco, McGonagall, Ron, Harry, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy**  
 **Summary: Hermione wants to switch to Slytherin to show what she's really capable of. Will she be accepted? And at what cost?**

September 1, 1999 7pm

As she walks through the corridor to the door of Professor McGonagall's office, Hermione is nervous. She's nervous because; today is the day she has decided to try and switch to Slytherin. She knows it's known as the house with all of the bad apples.

However, she doesn't care. "You want to be known as strong and ambitious" Hermione whispers to herself before knocking.

McGonagall opens the door and ushers her in. "I got your owl Miss Granger, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Absolutely, I'm tired of being known as Harry Potter's brainiac friend. I want to be known for me. I love Harry I just want my own life apart from him and I feel best suited for Slytherin house. Also, I had some things brought to my attention this summer about my real father." She answers quickly as not to bring any attention to that detail.

"Well if you're sure, I have the sorting hat here to see if you belong in Slytherin." McGonagall says as she walks over to her fireplace.

As she reaches up for the sorting hat Hermione feels butterflies in her stomach. "This is really it." she thinks to herself. Feeling the weight of the hat on her head she closes her eyes, ready to hear it's words.

"Ahh Miss Granger. You want to change houses I see. What is your reasoning?"

Thinking to herself Hermione says "I just feel being in Slytherin will help me further myself and what I want to accomplish." The sorting hat pauses for a few minutes and Hermione feels her stomach drop.

"Well if you're sure Miss Granger, Slytherin it is." The sorting hat finally announces.

Hermione is overcome with joy.

McGonagall with tears in her eyes hugs her and wishes her well.

"Finally!" Hermione thinks, " now I can really show what I'm capable of."

November 12, 1999 12pm

Hermione has spent months trying to get on the Slytherin's good side.

In those months Ron really showed his true colors.

Flashback

"YOU DID WHAT!" Ron shouts.

"Ronald, I switched to Slytherin cause I feel it's best for me. You may not understand but as my friend you should support me." Hermione yells.

"But Hermione..." Ron begins.

"No Ron, no buts. This is who I am!" Hermione says as she storms off.

Bringing herself out of her memory Hermione comes face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Granger please watch where you're going." Draco says in very rough tone before stomping off.

"Ugh how I wish he would like me." Hermione thinks to herself.

What can I do to make everyone accept me?

November 12,1999 8pm

While curled up in a chair with her Arithmancy book in the Slytherin common room, Hermione heard Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy walk in talking about being bored. They decide to all sit down in front of the fireplace and start playing truth or dare.

Crabbe goes first.

"Draco, I dare you to kiss Pansy."

Hermione starts feeling her blood boil.

Hurry before he kisses her she thinks.

"I have a dare" she says quietly.

Draco, intrigued and surprised her with bravery looks up and says "What kind of dare do you have in mind?"

"Well..." Hermione starts.

"How about going with me to the Chamber of Secrets? Harry always talked in his sleep and I know where it is and how to get in."

Out of all the murmurs and no's she heard, Draco stood up and said "Come on Granger, let's do it."

While making their way to the second floor Hermione's stomach is in knots. She keeps going over what to say in her head. Walking in silence she takes a quick glance at Draco to see him quickly look away.

When they reach Myrtle's bathroom Hermione heads to the faucet. "Open" she says in chopped up Parseltongue. The faucets start opening to reveal a small tunnel. Hermione hops in and Draco follows. She hits the hard floor hard, then Draco slams into her.

"Sorry Granger" Draco says as he extends his hand.

She takes it an he pulls her in close, kissing her lips. "Am I really kissing Draco Malfoy" Hermione screams internally. She kisses him back and when she pulls away her cheeks redden.

"Okay Granger, show me the way" Draco says. Walking through the passageways they reach the cave-in.

Hermione yells "Reducto".

Instantly the rocks begin to shrink in size.

Within minutes they are able to make their way through.

Finally reaching the center of the chamber they look up and see the statue of Slytherin. While walking around Hermione sees a basilisk fang near a back wall.

Picking it up she says to Draco "Maybe this will prove I'm good enough for Slytherin". After looking around a little bit longer they slowly make their way back.

Draco heads back up the tunnel first, helping Hermione when she reaches the top. Tiptoeing through the corridors as not to draw any attention they finally reach the entrance to the common room.

Before heading in Hermione says "Draco, why did you kiss me? Don't you hate me?"

"No I don't Granger. I was a fool for how I treated you. But I am no longer allowing my parents to boss me. Now come on, let's show the others". Draco grabs my hands and says Salazar before walking through the entrance.

As soon as the group sees them they go crazy. A bunch of why's are mumbled.

Draco cuts them off and says "Hermione would like to show you guys something. And I feel its it's cool enough for her to be accepted."

Hermione pulls the basilisk fang out of her robes and shows the group. "Wow she really did it." Pansy says.

"Of course I did" Hermione answers. "Will you all accept me now".

Crabbe answers "Of course, but we have just one question, why did you want to switch to Slytherin?"

Hermione very slowly whispers "My father was a death eater. I want to make him proud."

***Remember that voting for this contest is done by liking or reacting and commenting. Voting closes 11:59pm EST Saturday 25th of August

***Writers must stay Anonymous until reveals


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Cunningly Right**  
 **Rating: T**  
 **Pairings: Dramione and Hansy**  
 **Characters: Hermione Grange, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter and Sorting Hat**  
 **Genre: drama and romance**  
 **Summary: On the precipice of Graduation Hermione Granger thinks back over her years at Hogwarts and the fateful night that started it all.**

Hermione Granger found herself sitting down at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall wedged in between her best friend, and the obnoxious man she loved more than anything. Draco was demanding, possessive and used every tactic at his disposal to accomplish his goals, and in this case that included making room for himself at the already full table next to his witch.

Hermione found herself hard pressed to care at this moment, she was floating on cloud nine as the muggles she was raised by would say, today she finished her last exam, she was a fully qualified witch with a top notch education to back it up.

A bright future on her horizon, her stellar grades and many connections she formed while at school and within her house made it all but guaranteed that no door would remain closed to her despite her blood status.

Something that even twenty years ago would have made such a future much more difficult.

Thinking back to that fateful night seven years ago always left Hermione with a smile on her face. She was an outsider in this world, or at least that's what she had expected, small and hesitant she waited for her name to be called by the Deputy Headmistress.

Upon hearing it she stepped forward so timidly, momentarily concerned that all of her reading and preparations for this moment would be for naught if she stepped forward and the hat didn't place her anywhere.

The heavy hat was placed upon her head and she heard the voice inside her head listing off her traits and characteristics while she was helpless to await an answer as to where she truly belonged.

It recognized even early on that she was intelligent and loyal, but that above all she was ambitious and cunning and that there would be no obstacles that would stop her from achieving her goals; she would be the best and brightest witch Hogwarts had seen in many years, she was sure of it.

She breathed a sigh of relief hearing the hat shout out Slytherin, well that was until she had a momentary panic due to the reputation her new house had in regards to the importance of blood status.

She walked in a bit of a daze to her table hoping that for the first time in her life she would be accepted and make real friends, not just people using her for her brain.

She didn't have long to panic as her table was soon joined by other first years and potential new friends, Daphne was first and asked to sit beside her and this left Hermione with a feeling of excitement she hadn't known before, Greg followed and then she saw him, the boy who would be her everything.

Platinum locks and an ever present smirk that clearly was in place to hide his own nerves, Draco Malfoy stood tall, well as tall as his short eleven year old stature would allow. His grey eyes locked with hers and she knew that her life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

The hat had barely touched his head when it was calling out Slytherin and he proudly walked over and without asking, something she would come to find endearing, slid the others out of his way and took the spot beside her. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy, stick with me and you'll do well here. I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh how terribly rude, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm not usually this ridiculous, but I am a bit nervous, this is all new to me. I wasn't raised knowing what to expect, or that magic even existed. It's a bit exciting really."

Draco looked momentarily shocked but quickly schooled his features and smiled a lovely smile, he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, "Well then Hermione Granger, welcome to Hogwarts."

That was all it took Hermione was a changed witch, she wasn't sure to what capacity, but she knew that Draco would play an important role in her life and future. Seven years later had only cemented that belief in her mind, Draco was her future and they were an unstoppable force when they set their collective minds to a task.

They spent seven years vying for top spot in their class, often pushing each other harder than even the professors. Looking around the table she thought of how much her life had changed, she was no longer the timid little muggle-born witch, she was the confident Princess of Slytherin and was never happier that the Sorting Hat had placed her in the house of the cunning, ambitious and absolutely resourceful snakes.

They were her true friends and she had never faced prejudice in her own house, there were others in different houses that were less welcoming, but luckily she didn't let the opinions of Wrong Weasley dictate her own value, not that all brash Gryffindors were like that, in fact Pansy made room on the bench for her own boyfriend Harry to join them as he often did.

One time she was sitting talking with Harry when he asked her what it was like being raised by muggles and being in her house, she looked at him with confusion and wondered why he would ask such a random question.

His response was startling, he revealed that the hat had attempted to place him in Slytherin, but he let all of the negative things he had been told affect him and he begged to be placed elsewhere.

"You know what Hermione, I'm pretty sure I was sorted wrong because of it." She found it telling that the 'Boy Who Lived' the ultimate Gryffindor had just admitted to her that he would've been happier as a snake.

Let others talk, she was a proud snake and couldn't even imagine the hat putting her somewhere else.

***Remember that voting for this contest is done by liking or reacting and commenting. Voting closes 11:59pm EST Saturday 25th of August

***Writers must stay Anonymous until reveals


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Identity trepidation**  
 **Rating: T**  
 **Characters: George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore and Sorting Hat**  
 **Genre: friendship**  
 **Summary: For their entire lives they have done everything together. But now things have changed, and George has reached a decision. It's time for a change. To be continued…**

September 1, 1991

George looked back at his family all smiling, all happy. He was the only one that wasn't; he had been feeling this way for a while and when the letter had come from Professor Dumbledore he had talked to Fred about switching.

Fred was happy in Gryffindor but George knew he belonged in Slytherin. He had known since he was first sorted, but he had wanted to stay with his twin, that had changed. He was now in his third year and he wanted to have an individual identity outside of being Fred's twin. He wanted to be himself and not who he had been acting as. Getting on the train, he said goodbye to his mother and father and got ready to say goodbye to his house.

No one else besides Fred knew what he was going to do, and Fred had accepted it, he wanted George to be happy and be himself. The train ride went slowly by and the land passed the windows in flashes. George wished it would hurry up so he could start fresh.

Once they arrived at the castle; George walked to Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape and said, "I'm ready to do this, I should never have changed myself to fit my brother and I need to make this right."

The three professors smiled down at George, and Professor Dumbledore spoke in his wizened old voice, "My dear boy, I have been waiting for this very moment for the last two years and it would be my absolute pleasure, and the sorting hats absolute pleasure to resort you. When the first years are brought in, you will stand with them and come up first to get resorted and then sit with whichever house the hat calls."

Professor McGonagall rested a hand on George's shoulder after he nodded in agreement and said in a soft voice, "I only wish that you had of felt you could be your own person before now. Good luck George and know that no matter what I am right here even if you are no longer in my house."

George stood waiting for the first years to come in and Dumbledore to make the announcement of what was going to happen and then sat on the old brown, creaky stool and felt the nervousness that he had felt in his first sorting wash over him as the hat was placed on his head. It fit a bit snugger than the last time but it was still dark looking at the inside of the hat.

A slight pause and then the voice that he had hated in his first year started and he felt relief that he was finally doing something for himself.

"Hello young Weasley, George if I remember correctly?"

"Yes sir, I mean, Hat?" George questioned what he should call the hat.

"Sir will do, now I remember you asking me to purposely put you in a house that wasn't yours the last time we met here?" The hat said for only George's ears.

"Yes sir. I didn't want to be separated from my twin but now I see the error of my ways, I've lost my individuality." George said sadly.

"Well, let's right that wrong then, you still have all of the right traits for this house…" the hat said trailing off leaving him in suspense.

"What's that sir?" George asked with trepidation dripping from his voice.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat said and from the applause and whispering that George could hear; he knew that the hat had said that out loud.

Professor McGonagall took the hat from his head and gestured sadly towards the Slytherin table. George felt the weight of what he had done through his entire body and as he locked eyes with his beaming twin he felt it had been the right decision.

Now to tell his parents and other siblings that had already left Hogwarts.

***Remember that voting for this contest is done by liking or reacting and commenting. Voting closes 11:59pm EST Saturday 25th of August

***Writers must stay Anonymous until reveals


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Secrets of the Dark**  
 **Characters: Luna Lovegood, Graham Montague, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Professor Dumbledore, mention of Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape.**  
 **Pairing: Luna and Graham**  
 **Rating: T**  
 **Summary: After a summer well spent with Graham Montague, Luna decides to try to transfer to the House of Slytherin. Are her motives honest, or is there a darkness within her? What will happen to our happy go lucky Luna and what has changed her?**

September 1, another school year beginning, there she was one the Hogwarts Express sitting in an empty compartment. She had his necklace on, and damn did she look beautiful. He stood at the door and stared at her for a minute. They had what was a brilliant summer, after they got over the whole debacle with her father. He couldn't help but smile thinking about the long summer nights they spent laying under the stars, or reading. The nights that they wished would never end. And now here they were together again, and he was determined to make this school year be as amazing as the summer had been.

Luna looked up from her book that she was so intently reading, an odd choice for her it seemed as it was a book titled "Secrets of the Darkest Art," she saw Graham there staring at her and smiled at him.

"Hey there beautiful," Graham said with a big smile on his face as he walked into the compartment and sat next to her, sliding his hand into hers. They sat there in deep conversation for over an hour until Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle joined them.

"Yo Montague, Lovegood, how was your summer?" Malfoy asked.

"It was good Draco, thank you for asking, how was yours?" Luna asked politely.

"Oh not bad, a lot of travel with the family, interesting book you have there," he said skeptically.

"Ah yes, well one can never know to much about the dark arts right?" Luna responded.

Everyone smirked at her. They sat and talked for the rest of the train ride, just laughing and goofing off.

When they arrived at Hogwarts Luna went to the Ravenclaw table, as the others went to Slytherin. Annoyed Luna sat in silence during the entire feast. At the end of the feast Professor Dumbledore caught up to Luna and asked her to go to his office.

She followed Dumbledore up the spiral staircase that's hidden by the Gryffin door.

"I received your owl over the summer Luna, the one requesting you be resorted," Dumbledore said calmly, "I find it interesting that you're in your fifth year and wanting to change now, I must ask, what brought on this change?"

"I've changed, everything about me has changed, while I still find myself to meet most of Ravenclaw's standards, I also see more Slytherin in myself. I want to be better, to do better, the Slytherin house saved me last year, when I was in some of my darkest days, they helped me, they showed me my poteintial, I think it is only fair that I try and see if I belong there, to see if I am cunning enough, to hold up some of the highest wizarding standards," Luna said darkly.

Dumbledore stared at her concerned for a moment. This was not the Luna he remembered, she was no longer the awkward quirky girl who had no cares in the world, this girl sitting in front of him had changed, she had a darkness about her, one that felt all to familiar to him. But who was he from stopping her from at least trying to switch; and who knew maybe he was wrong.

"Okay, if you wish to be re-sorted, then we shall try, but this time it is the final decision, understood?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir," Luna said snarkily.

Professor Dumbledore got down the old hat, as Fawkes sang a beautiful song perched on his stand. Luna stared at the bird for a moment, a sense of fierceness in her eyes, Fawkes looked back at her and went silent.

"Ahhh Ms. Lovegood, the radiant Ravenclaw, looking to switch houses eh? What's wrong, Nargles in your head?" The sorting hat said as Professor Dumbledore placed it on Luna's head. "Ahh very interesting, yes a lot has changed in five years hasn't it? I can see your deepest thoughts, and your darkest ones, you are not the same girl that sat here 5 years ago, you have changed, your thoughts and your heart...I agree with you," the sorting hat said, then shouted "Switch her to Slytherin!"

Luna was please, Dumbledore looked worried, but agreed. "I will arrange everything with Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick, your transfer will be good to go tomorrow, I just ask that you return to the Ravenclaw tower for tonight," Dumbledore said as politely as possible.

"Yes sir, thank you," Luna replied dryly. As she got up and walked down the spiral staircase. At the bottom Montague and Malfoy were waiting for it.

"It's official, I'll transfer tomorrow," she told them. The boys high fived and the three of them went to the owlery together. Malfoy took out a piece of parchment and scribbled, phase one is done, Luna is transferred," he placed it in an envelope and addressed it to TDL. He got Montagues owl and sent him out.

"Tomorrow, we start phase two gentleman," Luna said to Graham and Malfoy, as she hugged Graham and they left the owlery.

***Remember that voting for this contest is done by liking or reacting and commenting. Voting closes 11:59pm EST Saturday 25th of August

***Writers must stay Anonymous until reveals


	16. Chapter 16

**That's a wrap!**

 **We really hope you enjoyed reading these stories as much as we did. Thank you to all of the writers that joined us for the House Unity Drabble contest.**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **We love you,**

 **Platform Fanfiction Coordinators**

 **Kristie-Lee Perrot, Kiri Ullman, Ashley Valentin, Charissa Horton, Taylor Widdifield, and Patricia-Joy Ojeda**


End file.
